La Promesa
by V.Killay
Summary: Ella siempre a su lado, él siempre con ella... Neo/Trinity


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni su mundo son míos, pertenecen a los Hermanos Wachowski y a Warner Brothers, yo solamente los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia. No pretendo obtener ningún beneficio por hacerla pública, sino simplemente entretener a quien quiera leerla. Dicho queda.  
  
La Promesa  
  
Siempre he sido una mujer fría. Incluso en mis años de esclava, cuando ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que había detrás de esa cortina que las máquinas llamaron Matrix. No sé, supongo que es simplemente una cuestión de carácter. Hay personas extrovertidas, las hay irritables y las hay encantadoras. Yo soy fría.  
  
Recuerdo mis años de juventud, antes de que Morfeo me encontrara, como momentos vividos encerrada en mí misma. Iba al instituto, me dedicaba a mis estudios y pasaba el resto del tiempo metida en casa. No tenía amigos, no porque huyera de la gente en realidad, sino porque supongo que la mayoría me encontraba demasiado rara. En fin, qué puedo decir. Supongo que lo era.  
  
Un día feliz descubrí un nuevo mundo. No, no hablo del Mundo Real, para eso todavía faltaba mucho. Tenía 13 años y nunca antes me había puesto frente a un ordenador. En el momento que lo hice, supe que había encontrado mi sitio.  
  
Fue una tarde a la salida del instituto. Como siempre, andaba sola por los pasillos, metida en mi propio mundo, cuando vi en el aula de informática que acababan de traer equipos nuevos. Lo supe porque las cajas y embalajes todavía estaban allí. Me entró la curiosidad y pasé a investigar. En cuanto vi los ordenadores, no sé todavía por qué razón, me entró de repente un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. Allí estaba yo, sin tener ni idea de informática, delante de esos ordenadores de última generación y muriéndome de ganas por encenderlos y ponerme a teclear. Así fue como me encontró el profesor de informática, a quien no conocía de nada, y que fue lo suficientemente amable como para decirme que si me interesaba aquello él y el equipo nuevo estaban a mi disposición. Ni lo pensé un minuto.  
  
A partir de ese momento la informática se convirtió en mi pasatiempo y en mi obsesión. Pasaba los recreos en el instituto para monopolizar uno de aquellos ordenadores, y tardes enteras encerrada en casa, estudiando libros enormes que me prestaba el profesor. Una vez me dijo que tenía talento natural para la informática, un don. Aquel fue para mí el mayor cumplido que me habían dicho nunca. Jamás me inmuté porque me dijeran que tenía una bonita cara o unos ojos impresionantes. Pero cuando el profesor de informática me dijo eso, me emocioné.  
  
Dos o tres años después, cuando conseguí suficiente dinero para comprarme mi propio ordenador (puesto que mis padres me dijeron desde el principio que ni hablar del asunto), fue también al poco tiempo de haber descubierto la red de redes: Internet.  
  
Internet fue para mí el segundo cambio más importante de mi vida. Cuando estaba conectada me sentía diferente. Libre. Sí, esa es la palabra exacta. Me sentía completamente libre. Era como si entrara en otro mundo, como si me convirtiera en otra persona. Siendo así, decidí que lo más lógico era tener un nombre nuevo, uno que fuera solamente para ese mundo tan especial. No fue fácil encontrarlo. Supongo que porque no valía cualquiera, aunque me gustaban muchos. Hay gente que utiliza varios alias, pero los hackers como yo, que habíamos hecho de Internet nuestro universo, teníamos solamente uno que era casi más que el que nos habían puesto nuestros padres. Y yo empecé a hacerme conocida pronto como Trinity.  
  
Pasé un par de años más convirtiéndome en leyenda. Cualquier delito informático posible lo había cometido yo tres o cuatro veces antes de que la policía empezara a rastrearme, y jamás pudieron dar conmigo. Aunque me imagino que lo de Hacienda se me fue un poco de las manos. Como resultado, la policía intensificó mi búsqueda y yo tuve que alejarme un tiempo de mis queridos ordenadores. Pero ya había llamado la atención de alguien que se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.  
  
Morfeo apareció de repente una mañana, cuando menos me lo esperaba. Cuando le vi recuerdo que se me puso la piel de gallina. Tenía tal aspecto de dios, que por poco me arrodillo. Cuando me dijo quién era me costó mucho esfuerzo no hacerlo.  
  
Morfeo era un verdadero mito en la red. Una especie de quimera, del estilo que nunca llegas a saber si existe realmente o sólo es un nombre que circula por ahí para inspirar respeto. Tengo que decir que era exactamente como yo me lo había imaginado.  
  
Él sabía que yo lo había estado buscando. En realidad se había convertido en una cuestión personal para mí encontrarlo, cuando supe de él por primera vez. Y ahora estaba allí, delante de mí. Yo, completamente sin palabras. Tampoco hizo falta que hablara. Parecía que él lo sabía todo de mí. Sobre todo mi segundo gran secreto, después del de buscarle. Una palabra que había aparecido un día y que me había obsesionado desde entonces: Matrix. No sabía lo que era, y sin saber por qué eso me llenaba de frustración. Según me dijo Morfeo, la respuesta a aquel enigma era lo que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo, y no a él. Eso me dejó pasmada, porque resultó que era cierto.  
  
Fue aquella noche cuando me ofreció las dos pastillas. Yo sabía que estaba preparada para esa elección en cuanto me las enseñó, presentía que ese era el momento que había estado esperando. Ni siquiera me fijé en la azul.  
  
Fue difícil aceptar la verdad. Demonios, fue muy difícil. Una cosa era sentir que el mundo tenía algo raro y vivir más a gusto en tu propias fantasías y en el monitor de tu ordenador, y otra muy distinta saber a ciencia cierta la realidad de lo que pasaba, y qué realidad. Ni más ni menos que los seres humanos, la gran creación, nos habíamos visto convertidos en vulgares baterías para alimentar a las mismas máquinas que nosotros habíamos inventado. Da escalofríos pensarlo, ¿no?  
  
Tras ser liberada pasé un tiempo en Zion sin saber muy bien qué hacer con mi verdadera vida. Todavía tenía los ordenadores, claro, pero ya no eran el centro de mi existencia. Ahora vivía de verdad, y especialmente la ciudad me encantaba. Allí se respiraba, y se respira, un sentimiento de paz y de libertad imposible de describir. Incluso empecé a hacer amigos. Allí no me costaba mostrarme un poco más abierta y comunicativa, aunque sin grandes aspavientos. Qué puedo decir, el carácter me lo forjé yo, no me lo dieron las máquinas.  
  
Cuando cumplí los veinte años decidí convertirme en soldado, y nada más tomar la decisión supe que eso era para lo que había nacido. Se me daban especialmente bien las artes marciales y tenía muy buena puntería, así que varios capitanes se interesaron en que me alistara en sus naves, pero la que yo quería era la misma que me había liberado: la Nebuchadnezzar. Le pedí a Morfeo que me diera una oportunidad y él accedió a hacerme una prueba en el campo de batalla. La superé. Seis meses después, Morfeo me sometió al mismo ritual al que sometía a todos sus soldados: visitar al Oráculo.  
  
Por todo lo que me habían estado diciendo, yo me imaginaba algo así como una pantalla blanca detrás de la que habría una figura distorsionada que me hablaría en susurros, todo ello enmarcado por una gruesa capa de humo. Cuando me encontré en la cocina de una casa muy acogedora, y en esa cocina a una mujer encantadora que me invitó a un té con la sonrisa más dulce que había visto nunca, recuerdo que me quedé clavada en el sitio sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Igual que cuando conocí a Morfeo, tampoco hizo falta.  
  
Recuerdo la conversación como si hubiera sucedido ayer:  
  
-Sé que eres Trinity, no hace falta que me lo digas. ¿No quieres sentarte? Estoy segura de que estarás mucho más cómoda que ahí de pie. ¿Te apetece un té de vainilla? Es mi favorito.  
  
Nunca me había gustado el té, pero me lo tomé sin rechistar. Y tengo que reconocer que me supo a gloria, a pesar de tratarse sólo de letras y números.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido entrar en la Nebuchadnezzar. Eso facilitará mucho las cosas.  
  
Hablaba como para sí misma y yo no entendía nada. Ella debió notarlo (o lo adivinó, claro), porque sonrió y dijo que no le hiciera mucho caso.  
  
-¿Te ha contado Morfeo lo que le dije cuando él vino a verme?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que existe tal persona?  
  
Confieso que no estaba preparada para esa pregunta.  
  
-No lo sé. Morfeo me ha hablado de él desde que me convertí en miembro de su tripulación, creo que nunca me he planteado que sea sólo un mito.  
  
-Sí, Morfeo tiene esa capacidad de persuasión. Sin embargo, no todos opinan igual.  
  
-Imagino que no. Pero si usted le dijo a Morfeo que lo encontraría, será que existe ¿no es así?  
  
Ella se echó a reír.  
  
-Buena observación. Sí, muy buena. Pero en fin, aquí la cuestión realmente no es si los demás creen o no. La cuestión es si tú creerás lo que yo tengo que decirte o tendrás que esperar a comprobarlo por ti misma, porque lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que el Elegido aparecerá, y que tú serás la persona que más llegará a creer en él. Más incluso que el propio Morfeo.  
  
Ahora sí que estaba perdida.  
  
-¿Disculpe?  
  
-Es sencillo, querida -dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo-. Te vas a enamorar de él. Así, simple y llanamente. Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas, sin ninguna duda. Y por eso sabrás que tampoco habrá duda de su identidad. Será el Elegido, y solamente él, quien robará tu corazón.  
  
Acababa de dejarme helada. Definitivamente, eso sí era lo último que esperaba escuchar. En una cosa sí estaba de acuerdo con ella: me parecía que tendría que esperar a comprobarlo.  
  
Nuevamente ella debió notar mi escepticismo, porque otra vez empezó a reírse.  
  
-No te preocupes, querida. Todavía falta un poco para eso. Tendrás tiempo de hacerte a la idea.  
  
En eso tenía mis dudas. Además, yo era un soldado, no tenía cabeza para enamorarme. Sí, es cierto que no todos los luchadores llevaban una vida de castidad y templanza, pero a mí no me interesaban esos asuntos. No lo habían hecho en Matrix y no lo habían hecho desde que estaba en el Mundo Real, a pesar de que me habían tirado los tejos más de una vez. Sencillamente, yo no estaba en el mundo para el amor, sino para la lucha. Era algo que tenía tan claro, tan asumido, que todo lo que me estaba contando aquella mujer parecía sacado de una mala película romántica.  
  
No insistió más en el asunto. Me dijo unas cuantas cosas más y luego me despidió con otra de esas sonrisas tan dulces. Creo que estuve pensando en ello durante un par de semanas. Luego lo olvidé durante casi seis años.  
  
Una noche Morfeo me dijo que lo habíamos encontrado. Me lo quedé mirando tan fijamente que le hice gracia, pero creo que malinterpretó mi reacción. Naturalmente, yo no le había dicho a nadie lo de la predicción del Oráculo, ni nadie me había preguntado, y yo había intentado quitarle importancia. Sin embargo, cuando Morfeo me dijo eso, me puse nerviosa inmediatamente. ¿Y si era verdad, después de todo? No tendría que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, si él tenía razón. Pero, de ser cierto, yo debía saberlo antes que nadie ¿no es así? Hay dos cosas en el mundo que uno sabe siempre con toda seguridad: que vas a morir, justo antes de hacerlo, y a quién amas con toda el alma. No hay duda en eso. Pero a mí de repente me daba miedo averiguarlo. Y eso me asustaba más que la propia respuesta, porque yo nunca había tenido miedo de nada.  
  
Justamente me tocó a mí esa noche hacer la primera guardia. Estaba sola cuando lo vi por primera vez. Todavía recuerdo el escalofrío que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Era guapo. Dios, qué guapo era. Parecía salido de un desfile de dioses griegos. Bueno, desde luego no era el primer buen ejemplar que me encontraba, pero lo que sí era verdad es que jamás antes ninguno me hizo sentir así.  
  
¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? Me palpitaba el corazón a cien, no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Pasé toda la noche sin pestañear. Jamás me había llenado tanto ver dormir a alguien. Cuando por fin pude tener frente a frente a Neo, pensé que no iba a ser capaz de hablar coherentemente, pero afortunadamente conseguí ser la misma Trinity de siempre, y pude mantener mi pose de reina del hielo casi todo el tiempo. Hasta aquella tarde en el metro, cuando vi de pronto aparecer a ese Agente y justo yo me había quedado fuera.  
  
Y él luchó. Vaya, si lo hizo. Fue la primera vez que vi a uno de nosotros luchar contra un Agente y salir ileso. Yo no me sentí tranquila ni siquiera cuando por fin empezó a correr, y de todas formas creo que jamás en la vida había rezado tanto.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando Smith vació el cargador sobre su pecho no sentí dolor, ni miedo. Porque no tenía por qué sentirlo. De pronto lo había comprendido. Él era el Elegido, así que no podía morir. Lo tenía tan sumamente claro, que ni siquiera cuando el otro Agente dijo que estaba muerto me impresionó. Yo lo amaba, de manera que no podía morir. Era tan fácil como eso. Así que se lo dije, y él me creyó.  
  
Se levantó sobre su sangre y yo jamás me había sentido tan orgullosa de nadie en toda mi vida. Destruyó a Smith. Lo borró con un solo movimiento. Yo sabía que podía hacerlo, porque era a él a quien yo amaba.  
  
Cuando despertó supe que él me amaba a mí también. Y yo me sentí como si acabara de ser liberada de nuevo.  
  
Ahora lo veo ahí, tumbado, perdido quién sabe dónde, esperándome. Sé que me está esperando, porque sabe que siempre estaré ahí para él igual que él siempre estará ahí para mí. Yo lo traeré de vuelta, y él lo sabe.  
  
Tranquilo, mi amor. No tardaré. Te lo prometo.  
  
Fin 


End file.
